There are already known ball type vibrators using a hydrostatic engine in order to drive a fork that carries the rotary ball. However, the peak value of the excitation cannot be adjusted while maintaining the vibration frequency which is to be avoided by the engine simultaneously steady. In addition, there are circular vibration generators, loading the ball bearings at full load induced by the excitation.